


Its Just A Spiral Staircase

by fangirl_of_the_baskervilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_of_the_baskervilles/pseuds/fangirl_of_the_baskervilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its strange how the blood of others, weather spilled through revenge, cruelty or just because they can, makes you want to end it so much it burns. So much that it makes you want to lie down to meet with them forever.  Contains: character death, strong language and graphic violence/death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Just A Spiral Staircase

 

 

My steps falter under the weight of the bleeding girl in my arms. **Its everywhere.**  I don't exactly know where i'm going but I know that I have to get there. **I feel it running down my arms.** I try apparating straight to the address but hit some sort of wall—an invisible force field and get thrown backward. **I can smell it on her.**

Luna didn't feel it. **I feels warm on my clod hands.** For that one second I'm happy that my baby sister had already passed out from blood loss. **It keeps on flowing.** Im not sure if this was a trap yet but it is my last hope. **I would open my own veins too close hers.**

I don't look the same anymore. **Am I in Hell?** My waist length, brown hair and deep chocolate eyes are gone. **It makes me want to vomit.** Its all ragged and a dull grey. **Look at my hands.** But its my eyes that have changed the most. **The gashes ooze now instead of flow.** They are no longer a bright green but a dull red. **They won't heal anytime soon.** Like out of a children's book. **I want to save her but it keeps on oozing like a slug thats been stepped on.** But its in my nature to change, as it was hers. **Together we smell like death.**

Please don't leave me, please, I need you.  **Its not flowing as hard now.** My little angel, gone to rest. **It stops.**

 

  

* * *

 

  

I carry the body up the steps and into the house of my long gone parents. **Must Kill, for her.** I lay her down on the dusty marble countertops and run a wet rag from the sink over her fragile little body. **But must mourn first.** I dress her in a pink, silk dress I summon with my wand and as my hair turns black as I watch over the departed reason of my existence.   **Why wasn't I with her?** I stand back and float her in to the garden out back and down into the ditch I formed while passing not 10 minutes ago. **I will do it.** And as I memorise her face the sky opens up and cries for the lost soul of this innocent girl and washes the last remnants of the done deed away. **Hatred.** I scream and wail and hope its not true but as the last light of day touches the face and makes her look like a true angel, I pay my last respects to my baby girl and send her up too her fellows.  **I want to think we will meet again but...**

 

I sweep inside and into the small study and open books on: anatomy, hunting, surgery and worse, that my mother forbade me from reading as a chid. **She WILL be avenged.** I make notes on his whereabouts, who his friends are what makes him _tick_. **Pure rage.** I spend the next 7 days researching, practicing on animals or reading stories to my sister. **I want her back.** And on the 8th day I'm ready. **Must do it.** I gather my tools change my appearance to a plane, bland looking teenager in skimpy clothes and apparate into the night. **I want to rip it to pieces.** I reapear with a small 'pop' in front of a great manor house and a sadistic smirk slips onto my lips, "Im coming" I whisper into the night. **Im coming.**

 

 

* * *

 

I snap the usual whores neck as she nocks on the great oak doors and hide the body of the girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong times. **Getting closer.** He throws the doors open and I can smell the reek of alcohol on him as he looks me up and down before dragging me up some stairs and into a large dark room. **So close I can touch him.** I know he likes to be _dominated_   so tie him to a chair, as if I know whats going on. **Stupid man with fucking daddy issues.** I whisper a spell under my breath and he can't move. **My turn now.** He watches as I cut. **Yes.** And peel. **YES.** And mutilate his pale, scrawny body. **YES!** But he can't move as I give the final blow that will lead to a slow death. **YES, HAHA** **….**

 

I speak slowly. **You deserved all you got and more.** About us as kids, and the war and death and then the murder of that child just 1 week ago. **You worthless pice of shit got off lucky.** And as his blonde head droops forwards the last thing I see in his eyes are recognition and surprise. **He should have know that you don't hurt an angel unless you want death.** Because he thought he knew me. **Fuck you.** They ALL think they know me. **Ha they don't know shit.**

 

So I leave his body to rot in that hell. **Deserves to go through eternal punishment.** I know know one will miss him. **Deserves no better.**

 

* * *

  

 

I start by changing, into a dress much like hers. **She would look gorgeous in this dress.** And digging a hole next to hers. **We can be close.** I carve the stone and set it between me and her and lay down. **I can sleep now.**

 

I start with the one on the lower stomach. **It was first for her too.** It stings but will be ok. **It going to be worth it all soon.** The right shoulder is more difficult but with my little baby Luna's face in my head it was ok. **That hardly hurts at all now**. Swapping my wand and the ruby encrusted sword that was given to me by a man I thought I knew, I set a timer on the dirt so it will cover me in 10 seconds. **10**. I then place the tip of the blade under my left ear. **9.** I press it. **8.** Harder. **7.** I then bring it round with rest of my strength. **6.** With one last press my hand goes limp. **5.** I feel my self gush everywhere. **4.** My breathing stops. **3.** My heart stops. **2.** I pray I did right by my baby, my angel, my Luna. **1.**  Im buried by the dirt and go to face my fate along with the rest of the damned.  


 

* * *

  

 

And days later, when the fresh graves are found more tears fall than the blood that gushed, for the innocent who lost her life to a monster and for the young woman who became a monster of her own to gain her own type of closure. They cry for the girls who thought the whole world hated them. They think of the times they had and as the sun bakes the earth where they lay, just like they wanted, people raise there heads to the sky. Together.

 

And the words on the stone. Those that are so simple yet changed the lives of so many, are remembered for many years to come.

 

 

**_For Those We Love,_ **

**_Forever We_ **

**_Fight_ **

**_**_Luna & Arora Cassidy_ ** _ **

****

**Author's Note:**

> Hope its not too bad. This is a short OC story I thought up a few months back. The original is on my ff.net profile but I improved it a bit more before uploading it hear. Thanks for the read, and send a Kudos if you wanna make a brits day. Xxx Daisy


End file.
